1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of chopsticks, particularly to one automatically expanded out after clamped together for use with convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of chopsticks is an indispensable tool used for picking up food in a meal in the Orient, generally composed of two elongate sticks of the same size and shape, and users have to be dexterous to expand or shrink together the two sticks for picking up food, so those such as the old or the small or some handicapped people or foreigners rarely using them may not be good at using chopsticks in taking a meal. So food may easily be dropped off chopsticks, impossible to be picked up smoothly for users to feel very embarrassed.